thegamesrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules and Guidelines
ACTIVITY. Activity is determined by the rounding up of threads for credits. This will happen at the end of every Game Cycle, approximately 1 week before the new Arena Post. The minimum credits needed to pass activity check is 50 credits, which you can achieve by posting and replying to others within the active game communities. (http://thearena.dreamwidth.org/profile[http://thearena.dreamwidth.org/ thearena] [http://thecapitol.dreamwidth.org/ thecapitol] http://thegames.dreamwidth.org/profile[http://thegames.dreamwidth.org/ thegames] ) It is your responsibility to keep track of your own credits during each Game Cycle and check in at Activity Check posts are MANDATORY. There will never be a penalty for only making the minimum amount of credits at any time. Any character who fails activity check will be given one warning and put on probation. During this probation, you will be unable to apply for any new characters (unless the character who has failed AC is dropped) until you pass activity check. If a character's second activity check is failed, you will have to drop those characters permanently. BACKTAGGING. When backtagging, please leave a notice in the subject bar of a thread when you have started another thread later in time, to "lock" it, so mods know not to drop anything into that thread that needs to be dealt with, to avoid retconning CHARACTER LIMIT. You are allowed a maximum of 4 characters. You are only allowed to apply for one tribute per game cycle, and you must pass activity check up with that tribute before you will be approved for another. CHEATING. If you are caught trying to cheat the credit system in any way, all of your credits will be stripped for the renaming Game Cycle as well as the following Game Cycle. This will be your probationary warning. If you are caught again, you will be removed from the game. FOURTH WALL PUNCTURING. As mods, we do not mind if you puncture 4th walls if your canon explicitly mentions the other persons. However, if the character mun is not interested in having their character canon punctured, please do not. HIATUS. Any hiatus can be posted here. Please discuss any hiatus anticipated to last longer than a month with the mods. Hiatus posts are not needed for hiatuses shorter than one week. HMD My Driving. There is no required HMD. The mods feel any critique forced on someone is not critique that they are likely to take, and it will just make everyone unhappy. However, we do strongly encourage played to have their own HMD post at levels they are comfortable with. We will also post a HMD meme during each Game Cycle for anyone interested. Unless otherwise announced, participation in the HMD meme is NOT mandatory. PLAYER ISSUES. We expect all players to be mature enough to play here as well as to have respectful consideration for all other members of this game. Please lock all adult content, and do not participate in adult-themed activities if you are under the age of 18. Understand that In Character interactions and relationships to not mirror Out of Character interactions and relationships; an in-character argument between characters does not mean that the character's players are arguing with one another (or you). Do Not Godmod. State warnings for anything that you think someone might not want to stumble upon unexpectedly. On the flip side, be aware that this can occasionally be a VERY dark game. Talk to people about issues, and if that doesn't work, ask a mod to intervene. Generally, don't be a jerk. In addition, mods will always listen to issues brought to them, however, please bring them through the proper channels. PMs, private plurks to a mod, IMs, or comments on the mod suggestion post found here. We cannot solve problems via hear-say and anonymous rumors around the rp community and would much rather deal with and understand issues with the people involved before hearing about it from strangers on the internet. PLAYER CONTROL. This is not the type of game you want to join if you need a lot of control. In fact this is the opposite of the type of game you want to join if you need a lot of control. We are doing our best to recreate the Hunger Games, and your characters are just pawns in that Game. Things will happen to them neither they, nor you, can entirely control. The only thing entirely in your control will be their reactions. We, the Gamemakers, WILL be dropping into threads at random, we WILL be randomly throwing things into your lap with little to no warning whatsoever. Example? Your make-out session will be interrupted by a swarm of trackerjackers because that is oh so entertaining. And the crowd loves it! PLAYERCEST. You may play two characters from the same canon so long as they don't overlap with one another. Anything that would lead to a large amount of your two characters interacting with only themselves would not be allowed. For instance, you cannot play both Princess Jasmine and Aladdin. This would inevitably lead to you having many discussions with yourself, and... aren't you here to play with other people!? PLAYERPLOT. We love player plot! Anything that will effect anything game wide, especially within the confines of the arena, please discuss with the mods first, and then take to OOC. Plurk is fine for casual plotting and getting a feeling for interest, but once you get to the level of setting things in stone, please bring it to the community to make your intentions and plans known to the rest of the gamehttp://thegamesooc.dreamwidth.org/profile[http://thegamesooc.dreamwidth.org/ thegamesooc]. A player plot post will be posted to the OOC community at least once a cycle. STAY IN CHARACTER. Everyone's interpretation will vary in minor ways, and these games will change a character, especially the ones who have been here long enough. However, even AU characters should still have a character's recognizable essences. Please bring issues you may have about this to a mod first.